This invention is based on my discovery that respiration-regulated air pressure, either positive or negative (vacuum), in a person's mouth and throat cavity, produces beneficial effects to the person's health such as alleviation of throat discomfort and snoring. The hypothetical explanation of this finding is that respiration-regulated air pressure in a person's mouth and throat cavity stimulate the body's autonomic nervous system, circulatory system, and especially lymphatic system and therefore enhances certain physiological functions, such as lymphatic flow. The body's autonomic nervous system, circulatory system, and lymphatic system are all responsive to pressure changes in the respiration system while a person is inhaling and exhaling. For example, J. W. Shields has conducted a study on the effects of breathing on the lymphatic system. Using cameras inside the body, he found that deep, diaphragmatic breathing stimulated the cleansing of the lymph system by creating a vacuum effect which draws lymph through the bloodstream. See Human Central Lymph Propulsion, JAMA, Vol. 246, No. 18, Nov. 6, 1981, Shields, et al.